


грозы впереди

by no_confidence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, it can be a little too much
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: низкий горизонтрёбрами ноживетер расскажикак мне дальше бытьне могу вспомнить, не могу забытьmujuice - мертвый сезон





	грозы впереди

**Author's Note:**

> целиком и полностью поддерживаю теорию по которой Локи был под контролем Таноса во время Мстителей. и отказываюсь верить в то что Локи по своей воле снова предаст Тора в войне-без-конечностей.

\- Я могу дать тебе глаз, - говорит Локи, лежа в постели Тора. Он полностью раздет, его кожа сияет холодом в свете электричества. Свечи и огонь Асгарда давали хоть какую-то иллюзию человечности, придавали тепло его облику. Теперь же бессмысленно было скрываться.

Тор задумчиво гладит его узкие бедра, словно не слышит. Одной рукой он мог бы убить его, свернуть шею, сломать ребра. Но Тор всегда выбирал другой путь, за что и платил.  На этот раз – глазом. Однажды это будет что-то большее, например, его жизнь.

Локи хочется найти Хеллу, вырвать у нее глаз и устроить новый Рагнарёк.

Они неделями не выходили из каюты, не в силах насытиться друг другом. Тор стал другим, молнии жалили через каждое прикосновение, но Локи это нравилось. Боль и любовь – эти два чувства были так сложно переплетены в его жизни, что он уже не сможет понять одно без другого.

Ожоги исцелялись, но Тор успевал их заметить. И тогда в его единственном глазу становилось так много печали, что Локи хотелось кричать.

Тор выбрал заплатку, подражая Одину. И теперь на Локи каждый день смотрит тень отца - на то, как он изгибается в удовольствии, как пробует новые чары, как пытается увидеть будущее и разочарованно швыряет вещи.

Локи тянется к нему сквозь кровать чтобы снять заплатку и Тор отстраняется, напрягаясь. Пальцы Локи аккуратно ощупывают пустую глазницу с еще не зажившими краями плоти. Он мог бы дотянуться до мозга и закончить всю эту игру. Отчаяние внутри него клубилось словно удушающий дым.

Ему хотелось кричать, он еще сам не понимал почему, но камень на груди становился все тяжелее, а молнии Тора жалили сильнее. По вечерам он почти задыхался в космосе - он чувствовал его враждебное пространство, готовое в любой момент схлопнуться и не оставить ничего.

Наконец он понял, в чем дело. Понял, когда увидел корабль Таноса и ощутил, как раскаленные пальцы сжимают его мозг.

 

У него не было выбора, его тело кричало, но повиновалось. Его руки бьются о стену энергии, которая сильнее всего, что он когда-либо видел. Он содрогается от боли, не в силах справиться с этой силой, вспоминая ту вечность мучений, с которой его встретил Танос в самый первый раз.

Тор опустошенно смотрел, как Локи преклоняется перед Таносом и подает ему Тессеракт. Тор смотрел как Танос отдает приказ об уничтожении корабля с асгардцами, а Локи стоит рядом с ним. Тор смотрел, как остатки его дома разлетаются по темному пространству. Тор старался не смотреть на тела, парящие рядом с иллюминатором.  
  
  
На этот раз Тор убьет его, он не опустит руку, не остановит силу, бушующую внутри. Слишком много прощений было дано ему, слишком много вторых шансов – кредит доверия исчерпан. В редких приступах самоконтроля он царапает свое лицо, шею, пока наконец к нему не являются обрывки грядущего – Тор на коленях перед ним, иголка в губах, нитка ошеломляюще громко проходит сквозь плоть и хохот, смешанный с плачем, мерзкий, больной, отвратительный хохот.

Его. Локи.

 

\- Я обещал тебе боль, какую ты никогда не испытывал, - наконец говорит Танос, вышвырнув Тора в космос. Разрушив все, что Локи едва успел построить. – Но ты познаешь ее сам.

 

Железный человек падает с неба, бессмертный солдат давится своей кровью, а Тор тянет к Локи трясущуюся руку. Брат, я знаю, что ты там – говорит его взгляд, он умоляет. Тор никого никогда не умоляет. Кроме Локи.

Сколько он готов терпеть, пока не останется самая последняя, скупая капля веры?

Безумие поглощает его как черная дыра, забирая все, что у него осталось – ему хочется верить, что во всем виноват Танос, но Локи сам шел к этому всю свою жизнь. К тому, чтобы снова воткнуть кинжал в своего брата, в своего возлюбленного, в своего врага, в смысл своего существования. Воткнуть и провернуть, хриплый вздох, неизменная улыбка на его лице. Ты все еще там. Ты меня слышишь. Мы можем все исправить, ты и я, как всегда.

\- Не в этот раз, Тор. Не в этот раз.

Его голос дрожит, он видит, как сердце Тора снова рассыпается в пыль, и Локи кричит пока может, пока его губы не сомкнуты навеки. Он держит Тора на коленях, пытаясь удержать в нем жизнь, которую сам же и уничтожил. С неба падает пепел – Земле осталось совсем немного, равно как и Тору. 

\- Я уничтожу тебя, - шепчет Локи. – Я найду тебя, вырву твое поганое сердце и сожру его.

 

Проходит целая вечность. Земля успела оправиться и забыть о синем великане, о жертвах, отданных в ту войну. О ней будут стыдливо умалчивать, мутанты и супергерои – забыты, запрещены, погребены под слоем пыли. Войну выиграли не они, Танос исчез также стремительно, как и появился, но слишком много было отдано для мира, чтобы бахвалиться о нем.

Асгард процветает. Земляне хорошо приняли последних выживших асов, разрешив им ассимилироваться и дали землю – огромные луга в Норвегии, полные сочной зелени, которая хрустит под ногами. Тор застал первые плоды содружества – полубоги, полулюди – правительства некоторых стран выражали интерес в этих детях, но Тор отказал. Он знал, что после его смерти за ними все равно придут, но хотел купить немного времени. Еще чуть-чуть, прежде чем за ним пришлют агента с какой-нибудь сывороткой, которая уничтожит все божественное в нем.

Он не хочет помнить о прошлом и не помнит о нем. Всеотец, мать с ее золотыми косами, ум Джейн Фостер – все это приходит приступами, заставляя его падать на колени. Память возвращается волнами, она приходит как буря, сметая его покой. Вместе с памятью приходят и мысли о нем, но Тор уже не помнит, каким он был. На помощь пытаются прийти органы чувств. Урывками, намеками, частями. Глаза – какими они были? Зеленые, голубые? Тор знает только то, что они были родными. Больше он не хочет знать.

Солнце здесь совсем как дома, такое же золотое и родное. Оно прогревает лицо, наполняет душу радостью и это единственное, что приносит ему покой. Иногда сердце начинает болеть, тянуть и словно рваться на куски – земные врачи говорят, что это похоже на проклятие. Но в их людской науке есть нечто похожее – годовщина травмы. Невидимая болезнь, которую невозможно излечить. Тору не остается ничего, кроме как прикладывать ладонь к груди, надеясь, что когда-нибудь это исчезнет. Что когда-нибудь его сердце зарастет, а боль пройдет.

Однажды он появляется так неожиданно, что Тор успевает удивиться. Его одежды истерты, порваны и окровавлены, он выглядит как бездомный, который прошел через войну. Бог безумия, а не хитрости и обмана.

Локи беззлобно пинает знакомую синюю голову в сторону Тора, улыбаясь. Его рот в еще свежей, теплой крови. Он закрывает глаза на момент, вдыхает соленый воздух, так похожий на асгардский.

\- Я обещал тебе глаз, - говорит он, протягивая Тору окровавленный орган.

И смеется.


End file.
